buried_townfandomcom-20200214-history
Locations
Travelling is the essential part of the Buried experience because you'll have to scavenge materials, tools, weapons and provisions from other locations before you can build up the proper facilities in your own shelter. New locations are unlocked only after the previous locations are cleared out, with the exception of the Chemical Warehouse and the Gas Station which are available at the start of the game. All venues have a random amount of chances for encounters and loot, except for every last room, which is a guaranteed loot. This is one way for players to estimate the amount of encounters they will face and the ratio of risk to reward they can expect for each new room. Distance Info is from house to designated location #Home #*Your starting point, and the place where you go to eat, sleep, craft, plant, harvest, keep warm, and try to keep zombie-proof. #*Available facilities at the start of the game: #**Toolbox - The only way for you to craft tools, weapons, armors and the Battle Falcon, the only vehicle available so far in the game. #**Storeroom - Where you can access your food and medicine, and check on the number of materials you have available to build or craft anything else. #Gas Station ( unlocks the Supermarket and ???) #*Distance: 1 Hr. 9 min #*Rooms: 2 #Chemical Warehouse #*The only other location already unlocked from the very beginning. #*13 rooms #Supermarket (unlocks Shopping Mall and Apartment) #*Distance: 1 Hr. 15 min #*Threat Level: 1 ~ 2 #*Rooms: 4 #??? #*Occasionally has ads that you can watch in order to get a few items, you'll know when there's an ad available when there's a lightbulb. #Shopping Mall (unlocks Refrigeration Storeroom and Movie Theatre) #*Distance: 3 Hrs. #*Threat Level: 2 ~ 3 #*Rooms: 15 #Apartment (unlocks Houses and Villa) #*Distance: 2 Hrs. 9 min #*Threat Level: 2 ~ 3 #*8 rooms (not including secret chambers) #Refrigeration Storeroom #*Distance: 2 Hrs. #*7 rooms (not including secret chambers) #* #Movie Theater (unlocks Museum and Fastfood Store) #*Distance: 4 Hrs. 22 Min #*Threat Level: 3 ~ 4 #*Rooms: 6 #*Featured Item: Components #Houses (unlocks Motel and Police Station) #*Distance: 3 Hr. 7 Min #*Threat Level: 2 ~ 3 #*11 rooms (not including secret chambers) #Villa #*18 rooms (not including secret chambers) #Motel #*11 rooms #Police Station (unlocks Jail) #*10 rooms #*Secret Room : M40 #Museum (unlock Amusement Park) #*4 rooms #*Featured Items: Parts, Katana Parts #Fastfood Store (unlocks Coffee shop) #*5 rooms #Bar- #*4 rooms #Coffee Shop #*14 rooms #Amusement Park #*15 rooms #*Featured items: Woods, Metals #Jail (unlocks Bill) #*21 rooms #Factory * 11 room 21. District 13 (unlocks Research 081) * 65 rooms * Threat : 6~10 * Secret Room contains FAMAS 22. Research 081 *12 rooms * Each room acts as mini location with 3-5 rooms each * Threat : 8-11 You may also encounter NPCs to trade with or gift items so that your friendship levels increases which also unlocks other locations : - #Masako #*Gift: 4 Coffee per friendship level. #*Trades: Metal, Parts, Components, Chainsaw. #*Donates: Chainsaw (max friendship level), Metal, parts, 2 katana parts. #Jeff(unlocks hardware store, furniture store, sewer) #*Gift: 1 Axe per friendship level, 1 Chainsaw for max friendship level. #*Trades: Wood, Fabric. #*Donates: Woods, Fabric. #Mr. Luo (unlocks Bar and Factory) #*Gift: Vodka #*Trade: Bullet, Bait, Dynamite #*Donates: Bullets, Bait and Dynamite. #Dr Jean (unlocks hospital) #*Gift: Potatoes, 3 Mashed Potatoes, 3 Broth and a Flavored stew). #*Trades: Ointment, Bandage, Homemade Penicillin. #*Donates: Bandage, Ointment, First aid kit (max friendship level). #Bill #* Gift: Data Module #* Trades: (*''buff last for 3 days in game time'') #** Power Grenade (NATO superweapon. This grenade devastates all enemies within its blast radius. A must for any killer.). #** Protoplasm Serum (A military product that allows you to survive longer). #** Stimpack (A high-energy nutrient specifically designed for wilderness survival. The user will not feel fatigue for a long period of time). #** Transmission Factor (No mistake about it, this thing can prevent you from being infected for days like a protective barrier). #** Military Ration (It's incredible that you don't feel hungry for days after eating what is merely made of honey, flour and salad oil). #* Donates: Battle Falcon engine (max friendship level), Protoplasm Serum, Stimpack, Transmission Factor. #Stranger (If you are playing as Mr Luo.) (unlocks Chemical storage) #*Gift: Bullet, Explosive, Bait. #*Trades: Alcohol, Flavored stew. #*Donates: Alcohol, Flavored Stew